pain & love
by videogamer93
Summary: what mattered most was rememded least. a roxas x xion story with sora X kairi and xemnas x oc some humer and lemons maybe later and many more read to find out! i'm not good with sumerys r&R or suffer by my winged dragons mwhahahah NO YOUI OR YURI
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own kingdom hearts or squire enix or its characters accept the original one I make but the others like sora belong to square enix._

_**Story: pain & love**_

_**Chapter1: day 351**_

_like every day after missions Roxas,Xion and Axel would meet up on the twilight town clock tower for ice cream. But today was different Axel wouldn't be there for he was working late except a cretin blond haired blue eyed boy named Roxas. He sat there looking pitiful wondering when his friends would show. (A/N)when I write like this its me narrating ok_** when I write like this it's a character speaking. **hpm… where's Axel or Xion said a pitiful Roxas. Roxas are you okay? Huh? Oh… hi Xion . Hmm hey Roxas have you seen Axel? No you? Nah._Xion than sat down beside Roxas the two began to speak. _hey Xion? hmm. Um.. do…you….know what love is? Huh ummm well Roxas where did that come from? I don't know Xaldin said that it's an emotion that humans feel that nobodies can not. But Xion I want to know your opinion on love! _Xion was silent .to tell the truth she wasn't sure herself._

Well Roxas Axel told me its an disease that were a girl and a boy play checkers together or something. Checkers? Huh is that it?

Well…Axel also said the girl and boy do something called kissing.

What's that! A curious Roxas shouted in to oblivion .

Umm I'm not sure I thank it has something to do with the mouth and lips contacting…I thank? Maybe we can try it. What Roxas? Where both a girl and a boy then after that maybe we can play checkers! ….well okay I suppose we could.

_The two got closer and closer looking in to each others eyes they the kissed _

_To Roxas it was like eating er I mean tasting candy he liked it . To Xion it seemed right and she could taste ice cream on his hot breath. The two then parted with not a word and a tint redness to their faces. They left to go back to the castle unknown to the fact that Xion soon would be no more and Roxas would soon leave forget tin Xion._

**Wow chapter 1 done chapter 2 will be up eventually if you guys like this I soped doing stories for a long while and deleted my others cause they sucked. Please r&r or my winged dragons will find you! mwhahahahahahahahahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own kingdom hearts or squire enix or its characters accept the original one I make but the others like sora belong to square enix._

_**Story: pain & love**_

_**Chapter2:sora vs. roxas?**_

_Some time after the events of xemnases fall roxas went within sora . While in his sleep sora entered the station of awakening. Meeting a very pissed off roxas .YO SPIKEY HAIRED beep ( lol censed). AHHHH ROXAS WHAT DID I DO! HAHA I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY ROXAS WHY?_

_YOU STEPED ON MY IMAGENARY ICE CREAM!_

_(silence)_

_(silence(_

_(silence)_

_Wait… what? Grrr sora why.. Are …you …. Here?_

_Umm I'm not sure I just went to sleep and appeared hear?_

_(Roxas begain to calm down even know as he cursed to himself he was paining his revenge on sora. Sora on the other hand was confused trying to figure out why he was their)_

_So….ummm Roxas how have you been. Other then almost fully stabilizing my ice cream witch you! Ruined! I'm fine and bord. Does'nt namine come visit you? Sometimes but she's kind of boring all she talks about is heartless or nobodies. IF I HERE THE WORD NOBODIES ONE MORE TIME SOME ONES GOING TO DIE! (SHOUTED ROXAS!)_

_Oh okay just calm down roxas calm down . Nooo SORA I CHALLENGE YOU if I win I get to leave your heart . If you win sora I'll be quit._

_Roxas,,,if you wanna leave my heart all you had to do is ask._

_Noooo I want to fight you now! (sigh) fine roxas if that's what you want but why do you want to leave my heart? Its boring and can we fight aready and stop talking!_

_Fine lets go!_

_(sora and roxas summoned there key blades and began to fight the battled lasted for what seemed hours but came to a draw,) (PANTPANT) d..Damn….it…sora….why…..are…..you…so strong.? R..roxas…what….now ….?_

_(both roxas and sora fainted sora wakening up in his bed and roxas well you get it hes still in the station of awakening)_

_(meanwhile in place that I'm reviling yet to you views maharaja_

_Stud a person completely covered by a white cloak the person was looking into a big round crystal orb in a room with windows in the shap of stars and moons, around the room floated twelve stones that resembles each element_

_Purple: wind red: fire blue water pink; flower light blue: ice brown: earth grey non-elemental black: space yellow:luner dark grey: cards dark yellow: lightning_

_The person sighed and begain to glow.)_

_Days of thought days of love from my heart to you I only can do this once can not fall . time is neh soon sora will face a foe that may destroy him but stoped can only come when sora joins forces with thoses who are rejected by light and darkness. And the one whos memery is lost. _

_(the person then used a light that engulfed the room with the stones 12 figures appeared._

_that's it for chapter2 chapter 3 eventfully don't worry stuff that your confused about will be explained in later chapters okay so R&R or my winged dragons will attack!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own kingdom hearts or squire enix or its characters accept the original one I make but the others like sora belong to square enix.**

**Story: pain & love**

**Chapter3:Reborn and plains**

_?"S POV::_

_I found myself wondering is this right. But I know I have to do this . Oh master yin sid forgive me I just want to help sora I want to keep him alive. _

_NORMAL POV_

"_All is well everyone will need time to heal" .I s that so" a voice came out of no where. "So you awake first" the person in the white cloak said looking over to the voice that spoke to see who it belonged to._

_?"S POV_

_I looked over to see who spoke. I guess my project to revive "them" was a success. That makes me happy yet sad. I wonder if they will seek revenge _

_But this has to be done for the worlds and sora"s sake . _

_Him the man that spoke is him there leader._

_NORMAL POV _

"_so you are the one who revived us"?" yes I am your lucky but next time you won*t be so lucky you ignorant fool"! " hahaha really now your hurting my feelings"._

"_ha you have no heart therefore you can feel nothing!"._

"_that may be but anser this who is the fool ? why bring back oblivion do you have any brain?". " hup of course I do . I have more of a brain then you do". is that so ". _

" _Yes it is Xemnas"._

_(Mean while with sexy I mean sora he he)_

_SORAS POV_

_It's been three days since that dream . I letf thee islands on a new quest to help those who still are sad . I went and talked to the king. He directed me to a world I've never been to. Its vast and odd. Kairi wanted to come but I could not put her in danger like that, so I wonder this new world alone._

_I came to a town known as Lumina kingdom. Its big there's light every where the people seem to not like me for some reason. But that's okay now I am at the inn with is big._

_NORMAL POV_

"_man I am sleepy". said a tired sora._

" _haha then maybe you should sleep and stop talking to yourself"!, "huh who said that"?._

"_who do you thank ding dong"." whoa- Roxas"?._

"_that's right did you miss me". "not really how are you speaking to me out of my dreams"?._

"_I was wondering your heart and found this part where I can here your thoughts and speak to you"._

"_um okay but why do you want to speak to me", I am bored and just felt like it"." um okay well Roxas I guess I'll talk to you later ok". "fine"._

_Roxas then left that part of soras hearts he then found a mysterious door . The door was orenge with star shaped door knobs._

"_hum never seen that door before". Roxas thought._

_His curiosity got the better of him so he decided to enter it. He opened it a blinding light appeared coming out the door Roxas entered to see a beach._

_A/N) well that's it for chapter 3 I will get chapter 4 up soon and remember R&R or my winged dragons will get you ^_^_


End file.
